


To Hell And Back

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love Destiel, M/M, Mortal Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 15, Short One Shot, Weddings, but my brain wouldn't shut up, i swear to god i never intended to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Dean and Cas get a happy ending. Enough said
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	To Hell And Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen 3 episodes of s1 of SPN, and various scenes throughout the years of Cas x Dean scenes. Its also meant to be shortt

**Cas**

This was it. It was now or never.

I had to tell him. It’d be too late otherwise.  
I always knew in the back of my mind that I loved him, but never knew how to express it.  
Except I do now.

I can see the way he’s looking at me, apologising for everything

All this time...Dean has never known true love. He’s never been shown love, because everything good has been taken away from him.  
The moment I say the words I want to say, I’m going to be taken away.  
But that’s okay. Because I know my Dean. I know he’ll find me again.  
The one thing I want in life, the one thing I know I can’t have… is him.  
Things are tearing us apart.  
Angels aren’t supposed to love. They say falling in love makes you weak; that it’s a curse. My powers have failing for so long, that maybe it’s because they know my one weakness, is the man that doesn’t know how I feel about him, yet.  
Well then call me cursed.

He’ll fight. I know he will. He won’t stop.

I tell him how I feel about it all.

“Why are you telling me this now, Cas?”

“You remember how I told you my powers were failing? I think I know now, why. It’s a punishment for realising I can’t have what I want. Happiness. I’ve ben trying to protect the people I love for so long, that I’ve changed the ways the rules work. I’ve done the impossible, for you, Dean. If my powers are failing, so be it. But it’s not going to change how I feel about you. I didn’t know what it was like, I kept pushing the feelings away because I thought it was wrong. Angels aren’t supposed to love. But… I love you,”

“I’ve lost too much to lose you too, Cas…” Dean whispers, sobbing. “I’ve always loved you.”

The Empty opens up the portal and I smile, knowing now that it can take me. I’m happy to go, knowing he loves me too.

“No!” Dean yells. “Cas, I’ll find you. I promise.”

“I know you will. Goodbye Dean.”

I push him out the way, leaving a bloody handprint on his jacket.  
Everything goes black.

**Sam**

I’ve never seen Dean so angry.  
He’s in a rage and sobbing when I find him.  
He explains what happened.

“We’ll find him again. I promise you.” I tell my brother.

I know that once Dean has his mind set on something, you cannot change his mind.  
What has happened, isn’t fair at all.  
And I know one person who can help us get Cas back.

Dean goes through Hell and back to prove his worth. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks, he just wants Cas back.  
He doesn’t get much sleep. I hear him talk about what he plans to say to Cas when he finally gets the chance to.  
There is so much left to say, So much that Dean wants to say and he never got to say it.  
This is his last chance at happiness. He hasn’t lost Cas, not yet.  
We can get him back.

Months go by.  
Jack becomes the new God. After everything that he’s been through, he promises to make the world a better place, and Dean takes the chance to ask him to reform how things work.  
Dean talks about how much Cas means to him, and I know how much he means it. He’s never talked about anyone the way he talks about Cas.  
Jack is smiling all the while, proud.

“I knew you’d say that, Dean. But, I have something to tell you. When Cas made that switch, his powers were already failing, as you know. He’s still alive, but when I tried to free him, it came at a cost.”  
The catch? There is always a catch  
I don’t like the sound of this. We’ve come so far. I want my brother to be happy.

“Jack, don’t be cruel. I swear…” Dean warns.

“Cas became mortal when I freed him. He will be able to grow old, and do the things he always wanted. When he dies again, he will be able to take his place where he belongs, back in Heaven.” Jack explains. “The old laws of punishment for falling in love with a human, means that he must prove that he is loyal, in order to redeem himself. I couldn’t do anything about it. But I’ll get around to changing the rules, I swear. It’s just going to take time.”

“You mean he will age normally, like we do? He’s powerless?” Dean asks, processing this information.

“So he’s mortal, which means he’s on Earth, right?” I look to Jack.  
Jack smiles, crossing his arms.

“I took care of things on my end, now it’s up to Dean to sort out the rest.”

Dean looks so confused.

It is then that I hear somebody walking down the street, and I turn my head. I shake Dean and he turns, stopping in his tracks.  
Cas looks like he’s been crying again.  
He looks the same way as he did the last time I saw him.

Dean and Cas start running towards each other.  
I follow suit. God it feels so good to see my brother so happy.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas laughs nervously, looking at him like he hasn’t seen Dean in years. “We have so much to talk about.”

He shuts up when Dean pulls him in for a kiss.

“We have so much to catch up on. So much we can do together. New beginnings…” Cas continues breathlessly.

“I’m not losing you again, Cas. Not now and not ever. I know exactly where I want to be, and that’s with you.” 

I give my brother and his boyfriend some room.

**\- 1 Year Later -**

The house is still standing, which is amazing, given the amount of times that some supernatural being has passed through here.  
All is right in the world.

We had a scare when Dean got impaled on a rusty nail in a barn by some vampires, but Cas beat the shit out of them.  
Dean pulled through, despite all this and Dean promised Cas he would retire from hunting supernatural beings.  
I guess Cas has become a little more cautious now that the reality of mortality has hit.

Cas and Dean made the whole thing into a business, though. There is a whole team of us who deal with supernatural beings.  
People have actually started to respect us  
We’ve all come together for one reason.

I knock on the door to Dean’s room.

“Come in!” Dean calls out.

I open the door and find my brother fiddling with a tie. He’s not really the type of guy to wear suits.

“Nervous?” I ask, smiling at the sight.

“I’m getting married to an ex-angel, and somehow we’ve managed to get all our supernatural friends who are still alive, to behave under one roof, and you’re asking if I’m nervous? I’m god damn terrified.”

I walk over, helping my brother with his tie.

“Sammy?” Dean asks softly

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you think Mom would be proud of us?”  
I stop.

“Of course she would be. You’ve been through hell and back for everyone around you… For Cas. You deserve happiness, Dean. And I’m glad I get to be a part of your life.”

I look out the window, to see Cas outside waiting, where we’re holding the service.

“You ready?” I ask my brother.  
He nods.


End file.
